Lidrin (Lid) Martik
Email: lorendoren@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: blue Hair Color: blonde Height: 5'8" Weight: 145 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Outside the city Cairhien Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 2 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Lidrin's family was living in great poverty when his mother got pregnant with him. Lidrins mother, father and brother, who had filled sixteen years by then, did only have a small cabin, about half a mile outside of Cairhien. When the time for Lidrin's birth was in, the family hadn't got any money at all left, and his mother was sick. She didn't survive the birth, but the little boy did. The first years after his birth was indeed tough for Lindrin's father and brother. Now that they didn't have any money, and not Lidrin's mother,they had to spend almost every hour of the day hunting, and collecting wood so that they wouldn't freeze to death. They did survive, and they were quite happy together. When Lidrin was five years old, they took him with them out hunting for the first time. He was quite good at it, especially with the bow, but it took a few years before the father would let him go out hunting alone. That was when he was nine. The father was sick, and Lidrin's brother had some business in the city, that he refused to tell both Lidrin and his father about. It went good for Lidrin, who was out hunting for almost four hours. He got three rabbits, and a fox. He knew that the fox didn't contain that much food, but still is was a nice booty that he could show his brother. At the way home, he thought about what his brother would say when Lindrin got home, and showed him the rabbit and fox. He opened the door and put on a superior smile on his face. He was very dissapointed when he noticed that his brother hadn't come home yet. Then he began to feel a little bit worried. His brother had said he would be back in three hours. He went to his father, who soothed him. It had gotten a bit late, and Lidrin decided to go to sleep, even if his brother hadn't come home. He was sure he would be there when he woke up in the morning. To Lidrin's great dissapointment, his brother wasn't there in the morning. He asked his father if he could go look for him, but he said that he didn't want Lidrin to go to the city all alone.The days went on, and Lidrin's brother didn't show up, and his father, who had recovered from his illness, had accepted the loss of his son. Lidrin though, he kept asking his father if he could go out to look after his brother. After two and a half week, Lidrin too realized that there was nothing they could do. A couple of years went, and Lindrin's father was quite often sick, though he always recovered after a couple of days. During the periods that he was sick, Lidrin got to look after both himself and his father, by getting food, and making up fire and such. One day, they recieved a letter. Lidrin didn't read it, but his father told him that it was from Lidrins cousins in Tear. Their house had been burnt down, and their parents hadn't survived. When Lidrin had just filled 14, he and the father was out hunting in the wood. When Lidrins brother had dissapeared, Lidrin had taken over his bow, and he used it to honor his brother, Lidrin used to think. While he was out hunting, his father was often home making arrows to Lidrin. This particullar day though, both of them was out hunting, and they hadn't gone long before they saw something move in a couple of bushes. Lidrins father went a little closer to the what is was, hoping that it would be a rabbit. He tried to push away the bushed with his foot, so he could see better, but then the snake fast as lightning put it's head out of the bush and bit him. Lidrin's father howled in pain, and Lidrin handled fast. He reached for the knife in his fathers belt, and stabbed the snake before it managed to react. The snake went into two bits, and the front part of it twined away. Lindrin got down on his knes and puked, before he turned to his father. The old man told him with a low voice to try to get help, so Lidrin searched his way out to the road, and after a few minutes, he met a tall, seemingly strong man, who could help him. Lucky for Lidrin and his father, the man was very kind, and agreed to help Lidrin carry his father back to the cabin. When they got in, Lidrin's father said that they would be forced to chop of his leg, so the poison wouldn't spread to the rest of his body. Lidrin understood, and ran out to get the axe that they used to chop wood. He gave it to the man, and closed his eyes. The following years, Lidrin had to do almost all work himself, since his father only had one leg. He was sixteen and a half years old when he was out hunting in the night. It was cold outside, and he though the night was a little creapy. Even though he was almost a man now, he didn't have that much muscles, and he was quite short. He didn't have any succes in his hunting this night, and he didn't get any booty at all. When he got home, he saw drips of blood on the floor, and he called for his father. He didn't get any answear, so he went to his father's bed, where he suposed he would be lying asleep. When he looked down, he immediately began to cry. His father was lying there with his back turned up. What worse was, was that there was a knife in his back. Lidrin ran out of the cabin, and continued until he was a good bit from it. There he found a place to sleep, until the next morning. The first days he lived in great sorrow, but after a while he came over it. He began thinking about his future, and for him it was quite clear from the begin what he wanted to do. When Lidrin was small, his brother had told him about the warders. The strong and powerfull men who protected the Aes Sedai. So he began his long journey against Tar Valon, which he reached a few months later. He saw how the great Tower rose up infront of himself, but it was not until he got really close to it that he realized just how big it was. Anyway, he managed to get himself into some kind of training yard, where a man, a few years older than him noticed that it was a new face there. He went forward to Lidrin, and Lidrin explained why he was there. The young man was kind, and told Lindrin to follow him to someone called the Mistress of Trainees. So they entered the Tower, and went through loads of paths and ways, before they reached a big door, where the young man knocked. Note: Lindrin is cousin with my White Tower Accepted Mirana, though none of them knows about it yet. Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios